The Five Princesses
by Littlechef3
Summary: Five princesses have some trouble but End up pulling it together.
1. Chapter 1

The beautiful Princess Melody was in her room writing as usual, she was 18 with a waterfall of dark brown hair very tall and fair skin with blue eyes and a flowing sky blue dress, about the age to become queen, when heard screams from the floors below her. She ran down the stairs to see what was happening and saw her father writhing on the ground. He looked up and said hoarsely, "it's the curse of forgetfulness; the demons are outside the gate they sent their curse in ahead of them. The gate won't last much longer. Flee thru the back gate before they can block it off. You're the only hope for the village." His head fell to the ground. She stared at her fathers' lifeless body for a moment before heeding the instructions. She fled into the woods heading to the nearest village.

. . .

The heroic Princess Josephine was in the garden sword fighting the roses when she heard terrifying screams. She ran inside, her lime green dress whipping around her, skin tan from being in the sun so much, black hair flowing behind her. Joe's brown eyes were filling with worry as she raised her sword and ran into the throne room. She stopped dead in her tracks, trolls had grabbed her parents. "Run darling you must escape" said her mother. Joe turned on her heels and ran, lashing out at anything in her path, into the garden and out of the village, accidentally scraping one of the servants on the arm as she ran past.

. . .

The fair princess Ann was in hospital wing learning about burns, when she heard a ruckus above she went fearfully upstairs to see what was happening. When she got up she saw her father heading out the door. "Father what's happening" she said "It's the gryphons" he said "they just took your mother run and grab a horse go!" he said as he ran outside. Ann stood there for a moment than ran to get a horse, her light brown hair waving behind her, her chocolate brown eyes filling with tears. Ann's orange dress ripped on the stable door, she didn't care. She grabbed her horse named chestnut and rode out of the stable.

. . .

Princess Noell was taking aim at the target. With a whoosh the arrow embed itself in the hay. As she was going to go retrieve it she heard a piercing scream coming from the direction of the village. She grabbed the arrow and ran to the stable. By the time she got out a dark shadow had covered the sky. Noell looked up and saw a very beautiful and terrible sight. The biggest dragon she had ever seen! Noell fired a few arrows but none came close to piercing its flesh, the she rode toward the woods but then she heard the overpowering sound of the dragon behind her. Her sandy brown hair got scorched, but that was not the worst of it, her skin had gotten burnt in some places and her red dress was burnt on the bottom.

. . .

The princess Lizzie was playing with her daggers twirling flipping juggling them. She was amazing with knifes, she could hit a target a 100 paces. Anyway she felt a ghostly figure coming close to her. She flung a dagger at one it hit and the ghost exploded into tiny little particles. She ran through the castle and into the village yelling "Ghosts! Ghosts! Everyone was in panic. They all ran towards the gate, Lizzie on the other hand ran to the castle to find her Mother. When she got there, she saw her mother with ghost surrounding her. Lizzie turned and ran to not see what was happening. Grabbing a horse she went to the back entrance and ran into a pack of ghosts she struggled against their skeleton fingers ripping her deep purple dress yanking her light brown hair. She finally reached the gate and through off the ghosts fingers and ran into the woods.

**Chapter 1**

Ann was riding Chestnut through the woods. She heard noises from ahead and jumped down tied chestnut up and walked deeper into the woods. She entered hid behind a tree with her head sticking out as four other people jumped in the light. The tallest one had a bag in one hand and was digging in it with the other. The next tallest had a sword raised in front of her much more of a protection. The second shortest had her Bow and arrow Ready to be shot. The smallest had twirling daggers.

"Who are you" said the tallest, and probably the oldest. The one with the blade stepped forward and stated "I am the princess Joe"

The Second shortest stepped forward and said "I am the princess Noell"

The last one said without moving "I am the princess Lizzie"

They all stared at her hiding behind the tree "I am the princess Ann" she said in a quiet voice feeling out of place when they all had weapons and she just had some herbs.

The one who had spoken first said "I too am princess, the princess Melody. Are you friend or foe?"

They all told their stories. They decided that they were all friends and to help each other. Melody told them that she was a wizard. She showed them some tricks she learned at the village she ran to. She wasn't as good as the real wizards, the ones who had been wizards all there life. Ann felt more comfortable after hearing what had happened to all of them, and decided to go get her horse. When she came back two other horses were there.

After a quick dinner they went to find shelter. Once finding a grassy covered area they went to sleep.

Chapter two

Hearing movement Ann sat still in the grass not daring to move. When she noticed that the sound had stopped she rose and looked around. Joe came in and apologized for waking them and said she had gone out for a morning hunt. Joe raised a dead deer and said "I brought breakfast." The five had deer and kept walking. Lizzie Gasped and pointed at the castle rising before them as they walked. All stopped for a split second as they stared. It was old with vines covering the once beautiful stones the drawbridge was rusted down you could tell that it used to be a wonderful castle. Melody walked in the lead and entered the castle. "Where did Joe go?" Ann asked in a dreary voice for Joe had a habit of running of. They heard a Joe yell "Over here guys I found some cool stuff!"


	2. Chapter 2

The beautiful Princess Melody was in her room writing as usual, she was 18 with a waterfall of dark brown hair very tall and fair skin with blue eyes and a flowing sky blue dress, about the age to become queen, when heard screams from the floors below her. She ran down the stairs to see what was happening and saw her father writhing on the ground. He looked up and said hoarsely, "it's the curse of forgetfulness; the demons are outside the gate they sent their curse in ahead of them. The gate won't last much longer. Flee thru the back gate before they can block it off. You're the only hope for the village." His head fell to the ground. She stared at her fathers' lifeless body for a moment before heeding the instructions. She fled into the woods heading to the nearest village.

. . .

The heroic Princess Josephine was in the garden sword fighting the roses when she heard terrifying screams. She ran inside, her lime green dress whipping around her, skin tan from being in the sun so much, black hair flowing behind her. Joe's brown eyes were filling with worry as she raised her sword and ran into the throne room. She stopped dead in her tracks, trolls had grabbed her parents. "Run darling you must escape" said her mother. Joe turned on her heels and ran, lashing out at anything in her path, into the garden and out of the village, accidentally scraping one of the servants on the arm as she ran past.

. . .

The fair princess Ann was in hospital wing learning about burns, when she heard a ruckus above she went fearfully upstairs to see what was happening. When she got up she saw her father heading out the door. "Father what's happening" she said "It's the gryphons" he said "they just took your mother run and grab a horse go!" he said as he ran outside. Ann stood there for a moment than ran to get a horse, her light brown hair waving behind her, her chocolate brown eyes filling with tears. Ann's orange dress ripped on the stable door, she didn't care. She grabbed her horse named chestnut and rode out of the stable.

. . .

Princess Noell was taking aim at the target. With a whoosh the arrow embed itself in the hay. As she was going to go retrieve it she heard a piercing scream coming from the direction of the village. She grabbed the arrow and ran to the stable. By the time she got out a dark shadow had covered the sky. Noell looked up and saw a very beautiful and terrible sight. The biggest dragon she had ever seen! Noell fired a few arrows but none came close to piercing its flesh, the she rode toward the woods but then she heard the overpowering sound of the dragon behind her. Her sandy brown hair got scorched, but that was not the worst of it, her skin had gotten burnt in some places and her red dress was burnt on the bottom.

. . .

The princess Lizzie was playing with her daggers twirling flipping juggling them. She was amazing with knifes, she could hit a target a 100 paces. Anyway she felt a ghostly figure coming close to her. She flung a dagger at one it hit and the ghost exploded into tiny little particles. She ran through the castle and into the village yelling "Ghosts! Ghosts! Everyone was in panic. They all ran towards the gate, Lizzie on the other hand ran to the castle to find her Mother. When she got there, she saw her mother with ghost surrounding her. Lizzie turned and ran to not see what was happening. Grabbing a horse she went to the back entrance and ran into a pack of ghosts she struggled against their skeleton fingers ripping her deep purple dress yanking her light brown hair. She finally reached the gate and through off the ghosts fingers and ran into the woods.

**Chapter 1**

Ann was riding Chestnut through the woods. She heard noises from ahead and jumped down tied chestnut up and walked deeper into the woods. She entered hid behind a tree with her head sticking out as four other people jumped in the light. The tallest one had a bag in one hand and was digging in it with the other. The next tallest had a sword raised in front of her much more of a protection. The second shortest had her Bow and arrow Ready to be shot. The smallest had twirling daggers.

"Who are you" said the tallest, and probably the oldest. The one with the blade stepped forward and stated "I am the princess Joe"

The Second shortest stepped forward and said "I am the princess Noell"

The last one said without moving "I am the princess Lizzie"

They all stared at her hiding behind the tree "I am the princess Ann" she said in a quiet voice feeling out of place when they all had weapons and she just had some herbs.

The one who had spoken first said "I too am princess, the princess Melody. Are you friend or foe?"

They all told their stories. They decided that they were all friends and to help each other. Melody told them that she was a wizard. She showed them some tricks she learned at the village she ran to. She wasn't as good as the real wizards, the ones who had been wizards all there life. Ann felt more comfortable after hearing what had happened to all of them, and decided to go get her horse. When she came back two other horses were there.

After a quick dinner they went to find shelter. Once finding a grassy covered area they went to sleep.

Chapter two

Hearing movement Ann sat still in the grass not daring to move. When she noticed that the sound had stopped she rose and looked around. Joe came in and apologized for waking them and said she had gone out for a morning hunt. Joe raised a dead deer and said "I brought breakfast." The five had deer and kept walking. Lizzie Gasped and pointed at the castle rising before them as they walked. All stopped for a split second as they stared. It was old with vines covering the once beautiful stones the drawbridge was rusted down you could tell that it used to be a wonderful castle. Melody walked in the lead and entered the castle. "Where did Joe go?" Ann asked in a dreary voice for Joe had a habit of running of. They heard a Joe yell "Over here guys I found some cool stuff!"


End file.
